


Odins' bed

by Highkiller777



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Anal, M/M, Mpreg, Oralsex, Pregnant Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted them fucking on Odins' bed and Loki being pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odins' bed

Loki ran his hand across the throne in the main hall, smiling to himself at the bitter memory of when he was brought here many moons ago. Thor's left hand holding his chains, his right gripping his arm hard enough he could feel a bruise forming. His stomach a small churn in warning at him, he stopped only to be urged on by Thor. Panic rose in the back of his mind, he had thought he shielded himself better when fighting.

 

The door closed behind them as Thor walked him to the All-father, he gritted his teeth behind the gag wanting to yell at Thor to stop, let him rest else he'll love something of vast importance. He turned a fearful gaze to him, struggling trying to get his attention. When Thor paid him no heed he looked to the All-father, shooting a pained glare and glancing to his mother. She was resisting the urge to hug her children from the tension she held in her shoulders.

 

Loki looked at her with pleading eyes; she took notice and gave a concerned look between him and Odin. Said man rose and began to sentence him.

 

"Loki Odinson," Loki kept his persist tugging at his arm which Thor held firm, though now his gaze was on Loki just catching the look of distress crossing his features. "For your crimes against Asgard and Midgard it pains me to have to bring punishment upon you but as your King and Father-"

 

Loki felt something trickle down his legs and his body went stock still before his legs gave out, clawing at the gag. Frigga rushed to him and pulled the gag from her youngest son’s mouth. What he screamed was enough to make everyone pause. "I'm pregnant you oaf! Ahhh!" He clutched at his stomach, shaking as his vision turned to black.

 

Frigga and Thor carefully lifted Loki and began to carry him to a healer’s room, Thor staring at his brother, fear written across his face.

 

Hours passed and Loki awake in his bed surrounded by his silken sheets, the sound of Frigga and Thor scolding Odin it seemed outside his door. He paid no heed and checked himself fearing he lost his child, a chocked sob escaping when he felt life pulse back to him. His magic began to check over and see what had gone wrong, it appeared his own stress over the passing months had been what caused the near miscarry. He glanced up when Frigga and Thor entered.

 

"Loki, why did you not inform me you were with child? I would never have..." he watched the thunder god clench his teeth. Frigga held his hand and stroked his hair.

 

Now Loki's abdomen was swollen heavily with the heir to the throne he touched. It would not be much longer and he would he delivering the child into his father’s arms. He had informed Thor the child was his not long after he was allowed to walk again. Well not in so many words, he had informed him he had laid with none other than Thor. He was unsure if he should be surprised it took him four days to finally realize what he was stating.

 

He would regret his decision had he not been grateful on many occasions of Thor's constant stalking. Walking for extended periods of time tired him and sometimes his legs were known to give out, and each time he would fall into Thor's warm arms. It was sweet, but it also meant he was still not trusted to be by himself.

 

The child kicked suddenly and his hand flew to it, his magic was weakened and being so close to the birth his Jotun form would often slip through without him realizing. As it did now, he gazed down to his Blue hand resting over the swell. He couldn't seem to change back; he sat on the throne and rubbed at his belly, willing the child to calm so he could move back to his room.

 

He didn't notice Thor beside him until he saw the bulkier hand join his own. "How is he? Do you need me to carry you back?" He looked to the older god, contemplating.

 

"Where is the All-father? Out I take it?" at his nod an evil smile came over his face. "Brother." He ran his chilly hand up his bicep, cupping his face and kissing him. "Take me Brother, I desire you so."

 

Not one to deny him, he gently picked him up and began to carry them to their now shared room, but not making it when Loki pulled him down and kissed him hard, "No Brother of mine, in here, take me on the All-fathers bed." Kissing him again to keep off any protests.

 

He had thought Thor was not giving in to his advances when he suddenly felt his back gently laid on the bed; he smirked into the kiss and opened his legs coaxing him between them. Moaning at the heat that seemed to radiate off his body seeping through his clothes onto his chilled body.

 

"Even in this form, I still love you my brother." Loki would blame this on the hormones later, but he felt tears well up in his eyes and freeze before they hit the sheets below them. Thor kissed away as many as he could and began  to undress him, kissing his way down before removing the pants around his waist.

 

His back arched slightly when he felt pure heat engulf him and a hand rest on his belly. Their child kicking with the acceleration of Loki's heartbeat. Thor did his best to try and calm their son while keeping his mother entertained, soon Loki was crying out for Thor. "Fuck me Thor! Now I cannot wait much longer!" With one last suck and lick at the head he settled himself between the long legs. Releasing himself from his breeches and thrusting in once he felt Loki spell a coating of oil onto him.

 

His hands gripped at the sheets when he was fully sheathed inside, panting trying to calm himself before he was sent into an early labor, but the fact they were doing this on the All-fathers bed was giving him more pleasure than normal. Nodding to Thor to continue he moaned and tossed his head from side to side at the feeling of how full he was. How thick and heavy Thor was inside him, and how gentle he was being with him despite how rough he wished to be.

 

He could feel how close they were, Loki clenched around Thor's cock and threw his head back when at the same time Thor hit his prostate dead on, he never came so hard in his life. Thor following soon after with just a couple more thrusts.

 

He had enough mind to roll to the side and not onto his very pregnant lover and encircled him in his arms. Loki hiding his smile in the crook of the god’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Perfectly Shamless and proud!


End file.
